


1, 2, 3, let's start a country

by makeshiftvoiid



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm Starving for fics of these two rn ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftvoiid/pseuds/makeshiftvoiid
Summary: Vincent turns his head back to look at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. 2:36 P.M. Huh, they must’ve fallen asleep. And considering how Julius didn’t respond at all when Vincent moved, he’s probably still asleep. He doesn’t want to move again and risk waking him up, so… he supposes he’ll just have to lay there.
Relationships: Vincent Van Gogh/Julius Caesar (Clone High)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1, 2, 3, let's start a country

**Author's Note:**

> hello again van caesar nation, these two live in my mind rent-free
> 
> the song in this is let's start a country by www.cars.auto, you'll probably need to listen to it or at least read the lyrics for this to make sense but it's a bop anyway so

Six months ago, Vincent would’ve been longing for a situation like this: being alone in his room with Julius, listening to one of his many playlists, and passing the time just talking and joking around. He would’ve given anything for it to actually happen. Yes, he liked being friends with Julius, but he wanted more. He hated not being able to do anything about the urge to ask to hold his hand or hug him. He hated losing sleep because he kept thinking about what they’d talk about the next day and where he wanted to go for their next hang out session.

Vincent’s eyes flutter open as he slowly begins to focus on his surroundings. The first thing he notices is the sound of rain hitting his window, as well as one of his favorite songs playing from his speaker. The second thing he notices is that there’s a pair of arms tightly wrapped around him and he’s being pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. Vincent turns his head back to look at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. _2:36 P.M_. Huh, they must’ve fallen asleep. And considering how Julius didn’t respond at all when Vincent moved, he’s probably still asleep. He doesn’t want to move again and risk waking him up, so… he supposes he’ll just have to lay there.

Vincent shuts his eyes again and tries to direct his attention towards the rising and falling of Julius’s chest, counting every breath he takes. It’s surprisingly relaxing and it feels like forever before he finally hears the other boy speak, though it couldn’t have been long considering the fact that the song was just about to end. “Vince? You up?”

“Mhm,” Vincent answers. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No, you didn’t. ...Did I wake you up?”

Vincent shakes his head and mumbles, “Been awake for a few minutes.”

They’re both quiet until a few seconds later when the next song in the playlist starts. “I really like this song,” Julius says, his voice still rough.

“Yeah?” This one wasn’t very high on Vincent’s list of favorites-- the higher spots went to songs that were more personal to him-- but it did sound nice.

“Yeah.” Silence again, until the chorus starts. “It reminds me of us, I think.” Julius pulls away suddenly, just enough to look at Vincent. The way his messy hair falls over his face makes the smaller boy’s heart skip a beat. “What if we started a country? Like, just us? What do you think it would be like?”

Vincent blinks and doesn’t reply for a moment. “I think… I think we’d live in a cottage. Near a field,” he says, “with sunflowers and stuff. It’d be far away from everyone else, obviously. And we’d have a garden with smaller flowers that we’d take care of along with the field. It would rain a lot because plants like rain. And I do, too. I, um…” He glances down as he lightly runs his thumb across Julius’s hand. He has no idea why he’s so embarrassed saying this, considering all the other thoughts they’ve shared with each other. “I like cuddling with you while it’s raining. Like we’re doing now.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Julius nod and bring his other hand up to thread his fingers through Vincent’s hair. “What else?” he asks.

“Well,” Vincent says, his thumb dragging over Julius’s knuckles, “I’d make coffee for you every morning since I usually wake up before you. We could bake things, like doughnuts because those are in the song. We could have a room filled with books and we could read together. We could also have a cat… maybe a ragdoll. Only if you want to, though.”

“That’d be nice. What would you want to name it?”

“Something based off of a plant, I think. ...What about Poppy? Or Camellia?”

“Yeah, I like those.” A pause. “Could we have two cats so we could use both names?”

“Absolutely.”

Another comfortable silence washes over the two as Julius thinks. “Could we go on picnics, too? Those are really fun.”

Vincent feels his lips curling into a smile. “Only if we can watch the clouds afterwards.”

Julius puts a finger under Vincent’s chin, lifting his head up. The tender expression he has on his face nearly makes Vince melt. He’s only ever seen it when they were alone together and there are few things he loves more than just knowing that no one else gets to see Julius like that; just him. Julius tugs him closer and presses their lips together, but it’s only a few seconds before he pulls back. Vincent almost makes a noise of disappointment before Julius leans in again and starts peppering his face with kisses. Instead, the artist quietly giggles, “I love you, flower.”

“I love you too, baby,” Julius says against Vincent’s cheek, then kisses him one more time. “You wanna go out and get some doughnuts? I’m kind of craving them now.”

“Later,” Vincent replies, “I wanna stay here for a little longer.” He nuzzles into Julius’s chest and Julius presses another kiss to his head.

On second thought, this song might be Vincent’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> haha what if... we accidentally ended up talking about our dream lives together while we caringly looked into each others eyes.....and then we like. kissed or something......and we were both clones of historical figures.........haha jk lol. .........unless?
> 
> Also i literally stopped functioning for like 10 minutes straight when i wrote the pet names??? they're in love wtf


End file.
